It is common for individuals to wear garments such as t-shirts, pants, and jackets that display various visual designs, logos, or fashionable patterns. Further, light emitting garments exist such as glow-in-the-dark and fiber-optic garments, that individuals may choose to wear at night to draw attention or to enhance their presence.
Therefore, the garment market will appreciate novel configurations of light emitting garment systems, especially systems that may enhance or add value to visual designs and patterns on garments.